NFGaming (TV channel)
NFGaming (shortened from "Nickelodeon Family Gaming") is an American television channel aimed mainly at the gaming community. The channel launched on July 16th, 2017. The channel is aimed at teens and young adults ages 13 and up and features programming based around gaming, as well as programming based off of videogames and gaming culture, in addition to a 3-hour Saturday morning block of children's programming acquired from various sources and a 2-hour block of programming acquired from toymaker Hasbro. On the day of its launch, NFGaming premiered its first original series, NFGaming Morning Playthroughs. It was also announced that a Saturday-morning block of action programming, branded as "Action Zone", would air on the channel as well. Most NFGaming original series were produced by NFGaming Productions, with the exception of The Next Level, which is a co-production between YTV Family and NickFamily Studios' main production unit. A Canadian block of the same name formerly aired on Cartoon Network XD; the block has since been cancelled and its shows scattered across other networks, including YTV Spark. Until TeleUK was launched, all NFGaming original series have only aired in the United States, with the exceptions of Fighting Underground (broadcast internationally on Vision, except in Canada (YTV Spark) and Wales (Disney XD)), Ready to Game Up! (picked up in Wales by Disney Channel and later announced to move to the main Nickelodeon Family) and The Next Level (a co-production with YTV Family). In August 2018, NFGaming announced that it would begin pulling all animated programming from its schedule, excluding Code Monkeys (which was itself later pulled due to reruns beginning to air on Beta Cartoon's Bxx), eSports: The Animation, and its "Night of Anime" block starting in September 2018. As of September 2019, animated programming still plays in the slots during the mornings and afternoons, alongside primetime for original animation airing on the channel. On February 5th, 2020, it was announced that NFGaming Productions' operations, with the exception of their involvement in Impulse Fighting Underground, would cease by the end of March 2020, with production of its NFGaming original series moving to NickFamily Studios proper. It was also announced that NFGaming had cancelled both the "Night of Anime" and the "NFGaming Saturday Mornings" blocks, effective February 10th, 2020. Current programming *1 indicates that the series is ending soon. *2 indicates that the syndication rights are expiring soon. *3 indicates that the series is set to be removed from NFGaming's schedule. Original Reality/Unscripted series *NFGaming Morning Playthroughs (July 16th, 2017 - present): NFGaming's morning show based around gamers playing through videogames. *Playing Games from Japan (July 18th, 2017 - present): A show featuring Jacksepticeye playing various videogames from Japan. The show began airing with a playthrough of Jewelpet: Kawaii Mahou no Fantasy. *Old-School Gaming (July 19th, 2017 - present): A show hosted by former G4 personality Adam Sessler that talks about how gaming was in the 1980s and 1990s. Starting in November 2017, the show also covers codes from Game Genie, GameShark, and Action Replay. *Konami Code Cheaters (July 24th, 2017 - present): A show hosted by Arin Hanson that focuses on gamers that know Konami Codes from various games. *Reviews on the Run: America (July 25th, 2017 - present): A United States adaptation of Reviews on the Run hosted by JonTron. *Impulse Fighting Underground (January 28th, 2019 - present): A revamp and rebrand of Fighting Underground. *Robot Wars Cyber (September 21st, 2019 - present): The third American adaptation of the British series, after Robot Wars U.S. and Nickelodeon Robot Wars. Unlike the previous adaptations, the series is based around an eSports version of the format. Scripted series *The Next Level 1 (July 20th, 2017 - present): The series focuses on gamers in a videogame world who are stuck on one level per episode and try to get past the level within the episode. Unlike the other NFGaming series, the series has a continuous plot involving the gamers getting stuck on every level they end up in. *Two Bros and a Nintendo DS (July 21st, 2017 - present): The series experiences two best friends and a Nintendo DS that can transport them into the videogame world. Animated series *Cheat the System (November 12th, 2017 - present): Video game characters use cheats to try to beat games. Reruns of ended series Reality/Unscripted series *Fighting Underground (July 31st, 2017 - present): 16 players for each game compete to be in the Fighting Underground Championships. Animated series *Ready to Game Up! (May 20th, 2018 - present): An animated/live-action series about a boy who lives inside a video game and tries to go to the very end of the game. Acquired First-run acquired animated programming *eSports: The Animation Reality/Unscripted series *Gaming Show (In My Parents' Garage) *Mod This! (2006 series only) *Select (1999-2013 episodes only) *Videogame Nation Game shows *Nick Arcade Scripted series *Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything *Level Up 2 Other animated programming *FusionFall *MegaMan NT Warrior *Tron: Uprising 2 *Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego? 2 From Hasbro (Action Blast!) *B-Daman Crossfire 2 *Beyblade: Metal Fusion 2 *G.I. Joe: Sigma 6 2 *Transformers: Animated Upcoming programming Made-for-TV movies *''The Final Level'' (TBA 2020): The series finale to The Next Level. Former programming Acquired Reality/Unscripted series *Attack of the Show! *Electric Playground *G4tv.com *Proving Ground *X-Play Scripted series *Aaron Stone From Hasbro (Action Blast!) *Battle B-Daman *Beyblade *Beyblade G-Revolution *Beyblade V-Force *G.I. Joe: Renegades Saturday Mornings (Action Zone/NFGaming Saturday Mornings) *Ben 10 *Ben 10: Alien Force *Justice League Unlimited *Kirby: Right Back at Ya! *Mew Mew Power *Powerpuff Girls Z *Sonic X *Static Shock *Sym-Bionic Titan *Tai Chi Chasers *Teen Titans *Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters *Zoids: Chaotic Century Other animated programming *Adventures of a Gamer (season one) *Code Monkeys *The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! Anime series (Night of Anime) *Amnesia *Betterman *Clannad *Colorful *Crest of the Stars *Dragon Warrior *FLCL: Alt *Gamers! *Gate Keepers 21 *Gundam Wing *Himouto! Umaru-chan *Lucky Star *Magical Shopping Arcade Abenobashi *Magical Warfare *Puella Magi Madoka Magica *R.O.D the TV *Servamp *Soul Eater *Tokyo Underground Movies *Wreck-It Ralph Programming blocks Current *''Action Blast!'' (2017 - present): Named after the former G4 block of the same name, the block airs programming from Hasbro and Hasbro Studios. NFGaming announced in September 2019 that the block would be shut down by the end of 2019, due to the upcoming Ani-Wave Network launch. *''Night of Anime'' (2017 - present): A block which airs dubbed anime that would usually not air on NFGaming. *''NFGaming Saturday Mornings'' (2018 - present): A block which mostly airs non-gaming programming on Saturday mornings. The block replaced Action Zone in 2018. Former *''Action Zone'': A block which aired action series. The block was cancelled in June 2018, with Sonic X and Sym-Bionic Titan being the only carryovers to NFGaming Saturday Mornings (barring installments of the Ben 10 franchise). Schedule Category:Channels Category:TV Channels Category:Nickelodeon Family Category:NFGaming